


Má Conduta de Trabalho

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Presentes de Natal 2018 [3]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Boss/Employee Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Ser uma garçonete naquele tipo de eventos era uma droga...





	Má Conduta de Trabalho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MandyLucinda99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyLucinda99/gifts).



> Fanfic de Natal para Jweek e Amanda Lucinda. 
> 
> AU onde Eleanor e Tahani se conheceram na Terra (não relacionada a trama da terceira temporada)

Era da opinião de Eleanor que ser uma garçonete para aquele tipo de evento era uma droga. Era para ser apenas um bico temporário até outro emprego de telemarketing aparecer, mas isso foi cinco meses atrás e até agora nada.

O evento da noite em questão era para uma organizada que estava arrecadando fundos para fome na África ou salvar golfinhos, Eleanor não prestou muita atenção quando a explicação estava sendo dad quando a anfitriã tinha ido fazer um mini discurso para o pessoal trabalhando no evento, provavelmente pelos primeiros quarenta segundos após ela ver a mulher dando o discurso, tudo que ela foi capaz de pensar foi  _Wow._ Era o tipo de evento cheio de pessoas podres de ricas ou que fizeram coisas muito boas em sua vida, em geral pessoas que faziam Eleanor se sentir pequena apenas por existirem. Ela até tinha visto aquela Kamillah que todo mundo parecia adorar por algum motivo.

Mas havia uma vantagem naquele tipo de evento e esta era que camarão estava sendo servido. Camarão que ela podia casualmente enfiar no bolso do avental entre mesas. E após este estar cheio o suficiente ela foi rumo a esse armário de limpeza bem longe dos olhos alheios para aproveitar os frutos do seu trabalho.

Mas havia outra pessoa no armário, sentada no armário e chorando. E era Tahani, a anfitriã do evento.

Tahani se levantou assustada após a porta abrir, limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto e disse.

“O que você está fazendo aqui ?”

“Hum...eu vim aqui pegar produtos de limpeza é claro”

“Seu uniforme é o dos garçons, não o dos faxineiros”

“Humm”

“Isso é camarão no seu bolso ?”

“Vamos cara, você não vai implicar comigo por causa de cinco camarões, você obviamente é rica” disse Eleanor que tinha mais de vinte camarões em seus bolsos.

“Eu suponho um pouco de consumo dos empregados contratados seja esperado… eu espero que eu possa contar com a sua descrição e não falar a respeito do que você viu aqui”

“Claro. Mas se você quiser eu posso chamar alguma pessoa específica para vir aqui falar com você ? Talvez seria bom pra você falar com alguém sobre o porque você está aqui”

“Eu acho que minha boa amiga Oprah ajudaria”

“Okay. Antes de vir aqui eu vi ela falando com Kamillah, ela parecia bem absorta na conversa, ela provavelmente ainda está por lá”

“Então esqueça”

Eleanor respirou fundo, ela não conseguia acreditar no que ela estava prestes a fazer :

“Você pode falar comigo sobre o que está errado se você quiser”

“O que está errado é que Kamillah está aqui, e ela não devia estar. Era para ela estar em Mônaco, eu chequei o cronograma dela”

“Isso não é uma coisa boa ? Celebridades aparecendo inesperadamente tendem a trazer um buzz pra esses eventos de caridade”

“Ela é minha irmã”

“Oh. Eu entendo cara, família é complicado. Eu provavelmente também teria um troço se minha mãe aparecesse do nada em algum lugar onde eu achava que ela não estaria”

“Sim. Mas você provavelmente está certa sobre ser bom para a arrecadação pra caridade. Eu imagino que você deve ter ficado bem excitada quando você notou que ela estava aqui”

“Não realmente, não sou muito fã para ser honesta”

“Você está dizendo isso apenas para me agradar”

“Não eu não estou, eu sempre achei que ela era superestimada”

“Eu gostaria que mais gente pensasse assim. Eu gostaria que eu fosse melhor do que ela em pelo menos uma coisa”

“Você é, você planejou esse evento e é incrível, eu estive em um monte desses nos últimos meses e o seu é o mais bonito até agora”

“Kamillah não planeja eventos, mas ela é o evento. Ela podia estar em uma lata de lixo e os outros achariam melhor do que minhas festas”

“Bem pessoas são idiotas...e você é mais gostosa do que ela”

Tahani riu.

“O que ?”

“Sua irmã não é feia, mas ela é basicamente uma sete, você é uma completa dez. Na verdade eu acho que você passa um dez, você é uma onze”

“Ser considerada mais atraente fisicamente não é algo que tenha muito mérito”

“Mas te agradou, não minta para mim eu posso ver que agradou”

“Talvez” Tahani sorriu.

"Também você é mais alta do que ela, muitas pessoas gostam de mulheres altas...eu certamente gosto" 

Eleanor notou que os olhos de Tahani pareciam estar fixados nos seus lábios. Uma idéia apareceu na sua cabeça, provavelmente lhe custaria seu emprego se ela estivesse errada, mas que se dane, não é como se ela amasse aquele emprego e oportunidades como aquela não apareciam todo dia.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou Tahani.

Foi doce e longo. Tahani e ela ambas se encontraram sorrindo no meio do beijo.

“Isso não foi muito profissional da sua parte” Tahani disse rindo.

“Aww, você vai me demitir ?”

“Eu acho que eu vou deixar passar”

E logo elas estavam se beijando novamente.


End file.
